


Ode to Poor Mr. Bennet

by chameleon315



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Ballad, F/M, Marriage, Regret, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon315/pseuds/chameleon315
Summary: A poem about Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's troubled marriage. Don't read to deeply into this though, it's meant to be light





	Ode to Poor Mr. Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I'm not Jane Austen, and I don't own Pride and Prejudice or its film adaptations. No copyright infringement intended.

The Priest, he said "Man and Wife"  
With a kiss, their marriage was sealed  
But Mr. Bennet had made a mistake  
And soon he would wish it repealed

Mrs. Bennet had seemed very pretty  
And partial to all of his charms  
But apart from their one wedding night  
She never held him in her arms

Each day she would gossip and scheme  
And complain about her "poor nerves"  
Her voice, it screeched like a banshee's  
And cut into his patience reserves

When their five daughters came of age  
Mrs. Bennet would give him no peace  
She even led on Mr. Collins  
In match-making she would never cease

Mr. Bennet should never have married  
His wife often made him feel dizzy  
And though he regretted his marriage  
He found comfort in his daughter, Lizzie.


End file.
